Annoyed
by Ino Aole
Summary: Olivia is in a bad mood. She takes it out on Alex. Olivia/Alex


AN: I decided I hadn't wrote enough femslash so I wrote this. Sorry if I messed up their characters. I haven't been able to watch any episodes with Alex in a while.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Alex would still be on the show. And she would wear her hair up a lot more often. But all I own is an evil cat named Jenna, and a bowling pin that she likes to knock over onto my head. If you feel like suing you can have them.

Olivia Benson was annoyed. She was not having a good day at all. First, she had been late to work because her alarm hadn't gone off. Then she had spilled coffee on herself. And she was out of clean shirts in her locker. She had to borrow one from Elliot. It was way too big on her.

It did not help at all when they had gotten a case. A four year old girl had been murdered and raped.

And her day had definitely not improved when Alex had failed to get them a warrant. Olivia knew that it wasn't Alex's fault. They didn't have enough for a warrant.

But Olivia need someone to blame, so she blamed Alex.

"What do you mean you can't get us a goddamn warrant? Isn't that your fucking job" She screamed.

Alex was leaning against her desk. Her skirt was riding up slightly.

"Well, if you did your job Detective, I would be able to do mine" Alex shot back.

"Alex, don't argue back. She's in the mood to kill" advised Elliot.

Olivia was thankful that he stepped in. She couldn't really think of a good comeback right now. Alex looked extremely hot when she was angry. And when she was angry. And when she was wearing those glasses. Actually Alex always looked extremely hot.

Yes, that's right. Olivia Benson had a crush on the ADA. A major crush on the ADA. She thought about her constantly. She knew Alex would never feel the same way about her.

Alex was strait. And even if she wasn't Alex would never want Olivia. Alex could have anyone she wanted. She was beautiful and smart. Not to mention she had money. And she was one of the best damn lawyers Olivia had ever met.

The fact that she couldn't have Alex didn't stop her from daydreaming though. She could never concentrate when Alex wore her glasses. Or when she wore her hair in a pony tail. Olivia loved it when she did that. She rarely did that a work. Olivia had only seen it because she had to go pick up Alex once when her car broke down. She had gotten there early and Alex was still getting ready.

When she had walked in Alex was running around the house in her skirt and a tank top with her hair up. And damn she looked hot.

Olivia had daydreamed about that for months. She still did sometimes.

"Liv, are you ok?" asked Elliot dragging Olivia from her thoughts.

Olivia nodded. She looked around to find that Alex was no longer standing next to her desk. She was drinking a cup of coffee.

Olivia watched Alex's lips as they curled around the cup. She unconsciously licked her lips, wishing she could have Alex's perfect lips on her skin.

Elliot noticed this. He didn't mention it though. He figured he would bring it up later, when Alex wasn't around.

"You sure you're ok, Liv? You seam a little out of it today" asked Elliot.

Olivia nodded.

As Alex walked out of the precinct she was thinking about Olivia. She has seen the way Liv had spaced out. She had been staring at Alex when she did. She had seen Olivia licked her lips while watching Alex drink a cup of coffee.

Alex had been glad when Elliot had stopped them from arguing.

Alex had barely been able to concentrate. Olivia was just so beautiful. Alex loved the passion Olivia had when she was arguing. It was not the same kind of passion Alex had when she was arguing a case. It was not a lawyer's passion.

It was more like the kind of passion Alex had when she was arguing with Olivia.

Not that it could be the same passion. Alex had that passion because she wanted Olivia. And there was no way in hell Olivia wanted Alex.

Olivia could have anyone she wanted. Why would she want Alex?  
Sometimes Olivia really irritated Alex though. When she was in a bad mood she could be really bitchy. And when she was really bitchy Alex couldn't concentrate.

Honestly, Alex thought it was really hot. She had definitely fantasized about it more than once.

Olivia walked out of the precinct at the end of the day. Elliot had convinced her that she should go apologize to Alex. She had only agreed because it was an excuse to see Alex.

She hesitated before knocking on the door. Alex was sitting at her desk, buried in paper work.

She smiled when she saw Olivia standing in the doorway.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, Alex, listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn't mean too. I was just in a really bad mood."

Alex nodded.

"I know, Liv, It's fine. I wasn't doing my best at my job. I could have tried a little harder."

"No. Alex. You shouldn't have to."

Alex kind of liked the way they were arguing, but defending each other at the same time.

It gave her a little hop that Olivia thought of her as something more than a co-worker. She might be able to settle for being friends with her. She knew she wanted to be more than that.

Olivia noticed Alex seemed to be lost in thought. She wondered what was running through Alex's great mind.

She moved to sit in the chair across from Alex.

"What are you think about?" asked Olivia curiously.

Alex looked surprised for a second. She wasn't sure what she should say. She had been thinking about Olivia. Would she freak out if Alex said that?

"I was think about you" she said, remembering the way Olivia had been watching her earlier.

"Me?" asked Olivia in surprise.

Alex nodded,

Olivia wondered if Alex could possibly feel the same way about her, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

"What about me?" she asked. She really wanted to know what Alex had been thinking.

Alex was silent before mumbling "How I want to kiss you"

At first Olivia wasn't sure she'd heard right. By the look on Alex's face she decided she did.

Olivia smiled. Alex wanted to kiss her. She got up from her chair and moved over to stand in front of Alex.

"Good" she said, "Because I want to kiss you too" And then she did kiss her. Hard.

Alex responded passionately. Olivia was kissing her with the passion Alex had seen earlier in her eyes.

When they broke apart there was a giant grin on both of their faces.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now" said Olivia.

Alex's smile got even bigger.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
